Untold
by Crystalbutterfly04
Summary: Circumstances led Kuroko to be a part of Kise's life. The model wants to be close to him, and Kuroko secretly wants it too. But with a few loose strings left behind and a past kept a secret to everyone, will he be willing to risk Kise's life and let him in?
1. Chapter 1

**UNTOLD**

Chapter 1: Domino Effect

It's only the start of the week and Kuroko already found himself faced with a challenge. Their professor came in a little over 5 minutes after he had arrived and gave a surprise test. His classmates groaned and tried to convince the old man to move the test to another day but he didn't heed their pleas. When he got his copy, Kuroko did a quick scan of the paper's contents and silently thanked his brain for remembering most of their lessons. He twirled his pen around his fingers while reading the questions, an old habit he had since he was in middle school. Soon he started writing down his answers.

"Kuroko" he heard someone whisper. He glanced beside him and saw his friend, Kagami Taiga, pointing at his paper then holding up three fingers. He was ducking low to avoid getting the attention of the professor, who was in front checking other exam sheets. Kuroko rolled his eyes before lifting his paper and titling it just a little so that the red head could see his answer. It was not the first time he did this during exams, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

He tried not to laugh at him squinting to read what he wrote. Kuroko's handwritings were neat but they were also small. And Kagami was in panic getting the answer he badly needs. He sighed and flipped his paper over. The back part was empty so he got a pencil and scribbled down the answer in larger letters. He tilted it again towards his friend who immediately copied it. Once he was done, Kuroko erased the answer and went back on filling up the exam.

* * *

An hour and a few cheatings later, the professor asked them to pass their papers. One by one the students headed to the desk and left their exam sheets. Kagami handed his confidently which earned him a suspicious look from the man. He gulped and hurriedly went outside the classroom. Kuroko was next to him, leaving his paper on top of the others which went unnoticed by their professor.

"Thanks man, you just saved me from possibly repeating another semester."

"It's not for free Kagami-kun," he said nonchalantly.

The 'tiger' groaned, "I knew it!" He took out his wallet from his red and black duffel bag and counted the money he had. "I could only buy you no more than 2 cups. I think dad forgot to send my allowance again. Do I need to remind him every single time that his son is in another country…" the teen mumbled on.

Kuroko nodded, happy that he'll get a taste of his favourite drink again. It seems evil for the teen to do that to his friend, but this was a regular occurrence to them. Besides, Kagami is someone who rarely has a serious financial problem. One call and he'd get the cash he needs. And also, it is Kuroko's little way of aggravating the red head. He secretly finds the look on his friend's face funny when he's frustrated.

The two walked out of the building where students were starting to come out of their rooms. Following the usual grassy path to the university centre, they noticed a bunch of boisterous girls huddling over a magazine near the statue that symbolizes their school.

"Kyaaa! He's so handsome!"

"I know right! I can't believe he studies here too."

"I hope I'll have the same classes as Kise-kun..."

"Me too! He's too cool oh my god!"

Kagami was clearly annoyed with the noisy girls who already grabbed the attention of some passers-by, "Tsk, fangirls. I don't know what they get from drooling over some celebrity."

"I think you're just bitter because you don't have a fan club."

"I am not! Why would I even want people screaming and chasing me around?!"

"You might not like it, but some actually appreciate the attention given to them. It's better than being non-existent to people." He spoke based on his experience.

The taller grunted. "Yes, some attention is nice but not to the point where random girls would suddenly ask for your number or invite you to their houses," he said with a blush.

Kuroko noticed this and put on his teasing smile, "Ah could it be that Kagami-kun had been hit on by a girl before?"

"Shut up!"

"Though I think it's not a surprise anymore since you are quite good looking."

The blush on Kagami's cheeks darkened as he tried to hide it, pretending that he's mad at him. "Don't say embarrassing things!"

"But it's true…"

"Whatever. Hey just skip your library duties today and play with us. Coach wouldn't be there so we won't have any formal practice." The returnee, with his strong build and skills, is part of the school's varsity. Kuroko had seen him play for a couple of times already and boy was he good. Too bad the smaller teen did not possess the same talent, though he loves the sport as well.

"I can't. I do not want to disappoint Matsuoka-sensei."

"Oh come on, it's just this day. I want the guys on my team see your sick passes. Who knows, our captain might even recruit you."

"You know I'm not good at basketball," he then sighed.

When he was younger, he and his brother would go to the nearby court and play together. Although he wasn't able to shoot any score, Kuroko was happy to feel the rough leather ball against his hand. Sometimes he was envious though, seeing how good his brother was at playing. But then Akashi helped him discover his own style at playing and assisted him on honing it.

It was one of the best moments of his life. Running around the court and throwing passes here and there knowing someone would always catch it were what made him feel content and free. Once upon a time, he had played alongside his brother and three more talented people. Akashi was the light that guided the whole team while he was the shadow that assisted them from behind. And once upon a time, he felt the happiest while celebrating their victories together.

But as much as he had loved and missed basketball, Kuroko doesn't want to enter a team again. Partly because he thinks he can only be Teikou's phantom player. And also because he believes playing wouldn't be the same ever again. Sometimes a person can get satisfied by just remembering the past without really reliving it. Because hidden along the happy times is a darkness it can never be separated from. And it's enough reason for a person to fear the repeat of those moments.

"You suck at shooting, but still your passes are incredible. Plus you might improve once you join an official team."

Kuroko shook his head. His friend didn't know that he had once been in an official team. And he doesn't plan on telling him soon. It would be too much to explain. "I would only be a liability in the long run with my weak stamina."

"Fine, believe what you want to. But if you change your mind just go to the gym." Kagami stopped at a corner. "I gotta run. Meet me at the gates later." With a final wave, the red head went to see his team.

"Ah." He watched his friend's retreating back before heading to the library. And so his first job for the day begins.

* * *

Kuroko placed the book back to the shelf and pushed the cart along. His part time job at the university's library was a good idea after all. When his classes are over he could easily go to work. And not to mention it was a peaceful place. He could also read any book he wants when there's nothing left to be done.

Sadly though, the salary he receives wasn't enough to keep him through, leaving him with no other choice but to work in a small restaurant as well. Being a college student with no parents or relatives to help you is very hard. Kuroko has to make sure that he has enough money for his everyday needs, school expenses, and rents. Thank God he was a scholar or he would've needed to pay the expensive tuition fee. Living in the capital was not cheap, but for him, it's better than being in his old home.

He continued walking through the aisles until he reached the end where he noticed a fluff of blonde hair. Thinking it was another student trying to steal some sleep in the library, he quietly strolled towards him. What greeted him was a handsome young man crouching with his back against one of the shelves. But even when he was almost beside him, Kuroko still went unnoticed thanks to his very weak presence.

Feeling a tad concern, Kuroko decided to get his attention. "Um...Excuse me?"

The blonde didn't respond, either because he didn't hear him or he was just being plain rude. The blue haired teen placed a hand on his shoulder. Apparently it wasn't a very good idea for it took him by surprise, causing him to fall on his back. He accidentally leaned his whole body on the bookshelf, which caused it to topple on to the next one.

The golden eyed stranger watched the domino effect in horror, while Kuroko's eyes only widened and his mouth formed an 'o'. When it all stopped, everyone looked at their direction, especially the fuming librarian, and only then did the blonde realized how fucked up everything was.

* * *

"I'm really sorry! He surprised me-", the blonde tried to explain but the librarian quickly shut him up.

"Quiet! There's no use in hearing your reasons. Tsk, now this area would have to be temporarily restricted." She then turned her attention to Kuroko who was quiet the entire time she confronted them. Her glare softened a little, "Kuroko-kun you know that if there are damages, the costs would be split to the two of you, right? Please be careful next time."

Even though he was sure it wasn't even his fault, Kuroko bowed and apologized to the older woman. He mentally calculated the possible damages and deducted them to his salary, making him wince from what could be left from his pay.

"Now you two fix this until every single book is back on its proper place." And with that, the librarian left him with the stranger.

The small teen immediately went to work. He tried pulling one of the fallen shelves back up but failed as it was triple his weight. The other noticed this and helped him. "I'm sorry, though I really think you're at fault too. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"I was not sneaking up on you. I tried calling for your attention."

"Were you? Jeez, I must've been really spacing out." Kuroko decided not to tell him that it was probably because of his weak presence too. "By the way, what's your name?"

"It's not proper to ask for a person's name without telling them yours." The two continued with the other shelves.

"You don't know me?" the blonde was shocked.

"Should I have?" Kuroko paid little attention to him. Honestly, he is quite mad at the other male for what happened. He was just answering him for the sake of being polite, or at least he's trying to be polite.

"You seriously don't know me? Kise Ryouta. Does that ring a bell?"

He stopped for a moment and tried digging his brain for any memories of hearing that name before. "I think I heard some girls talking about you, but no, I don't know you."

Kise pouted at him. "I'm a model!"

The blue haired teen gave him an overall look and nodded his head. "Ohh I see..."

"So what's your name? I told you mine already." He looked at him with a big smile on his face, waiting for his answer. At that moment, an image of a golden retriever flashed in Kuroko's mind.

With a sigh, he said "Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Hmm...Kuroko…" Kise said as if testing his name. "What were you doing here? Of course, this is I library so you might be borrowing some books but then again you might actually be stalking me-"

He sighed once more and decided to cut the teen off, knowing that his mouth won't close soon, "I am a student worker here at the library. And why would I stalk you if I didn't even know who you were?"

Before the blonde could reply, Kuroko moved away from him and picked some books from the floor, placing them on his forgotten cart. He read the code on their sides and, one by one, placed them back on their correct 'home'. But the hope of working quietly was thrown out of the window when Kise began trailing behind him, carrying a stack of books as well and placing them on the cart.

"But I haven't seen you here before. I sometimes go to the library when I want to hide from my fans. Maybe you're new?"

"I have been working here for a long time already."

"Ohh...By the way, I'll just pick up the books and leave the arrangement to you. I kinda don't know how and where to place 'em back." He said while shyly scratching the back of his head.

Kuroko frowned a little but nodded his head anyway. Kise threw questions here and there which made him even more annoyed. He didn't elaborate his answers to the blonde and sometimes just shook or nod his head. Yet the model just kept on talking. Kuroko thinks he's either too dense to notice his lack of interest or he's aware of it but chose to not care at all. But what bothered Kuroko the most was the fact the blonde seems so comfortable around him, telling him stories, some even personal, a stranger shouldn't actually know about.

The nearly one sided conversations went on. "…There was also a time I had to miss an important exam because of a magazine pictorial. My mother was so mad but then my manager handled the situation well. In the end, the teacher gave me a special exam but I think it was harder than the original."

Kise babbled as he mindlessly stack books. "So how 'bout you?"

"What?"

"Tell me something about yourself."

"…" The blonde looked excitedly at him. "I don't want to."

"Not fair! I told you a lot of things about me already!"

"I didn't ask for it though."

"But I want us to know each other more. I want be your friend!" The model's eyes became teary as his face showed sadness.

"Are you an actor too, Kise-san?"

The other did not expect the question but nodded his head. "Yeah, sometimes I guest in TV shows. Why?"

"Because you are quite good in acting and faking your emotions." Kuroko didn't hold back.

"So mean! I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult!" Kise began to shed crocodile tears, already forgetting the work that needs to be done.

Kuroko reprimanded him that they were in a library and they should be quiet but he continued wailing and telling him he should be nicer towards him. His right eye twitched as he suddenly felt like taping the blonde's mouth shut. Taking three big breaths, he calmed himself and just returned to the task at hand.

Sensing that it'll take more time before they finish, the teen decided to cancel his plans with Kagami, sending him a text to let him know not to wait for me. He'll just have to sacrifice his break before his second work. There's a nagging voice at the back of Kuroko's mind telling him that the tiger was right and he should've ditched work today. But what's done is done.

'So much for vanilla milkshakes…' he thought with a sigh.

With almost half of the fallen books gathered, it was easier for him place them back. One shelf was almost full, tomorrow he guessed that he could fill two or three more. All in all, Kuroko plans to finish the task at three days most.

His turquoise eyes darted at the clock on the wall. Realizing that he only has less than two hours left to prepare for his next agenda, Kuroko set aside what he was doing. He approached Kise and tap him on the shoulder, surprising the blonde again. "I have to leave now."

"What? What about these?" he gestured his hand towards the mess.

"Just place them properly at a corner or anything. I will put them back in the shelves tomorrow."

"But how about the librarian?"

"She knows about my schedule. Goodbye."

Kise had a dejected look on his face. "If you say so...Good-bye, see you tomorrow!" He waved at him but Kuroko had already turned around and went to the glass doors.

Kuroko reached the bus stop which was already occupied by students like him. It seems that the buses were quite delayed considering the number of waiting passengers. He thought about walking it off but decided that that will consume too much time. The pale teen could only hope he won't be late for his next shift.

* * *

 _He knows he's not her real child. From the way her ivory locks and orbs differ from his blue ones, he knew that he wasn't related to her, or at least not closed enough to be considered an immediate family member. Some of his friends at school asked him about this but he just shrugged. He was only five then, but he's smart. He's aware of everything around him. Tetsuya is a perceptive child._

 _So when the day she told him the truth he was not surprised at all. He only stared at her with curiosity. "Where are my real parents then?"_

 _They were watching a show earlier which featured a celebrity family. Tetsuya noticed how the daughter resembled her parents so much. She had her mother's eyes, nose, and mouth. While she had inherited the shape of her father's face and colour of his hair. Tetsuya asked his mama why they didn't look alike even though he already knows the answer to that. And to confirm his suspicions, she had admitted that he was not her biological son._

 _His 'mama' shook her head, her eyes slightly teary, "I don't know Tetsuya. The people who took care of you for a while didn't know as well."_

 _Tetsuya's mouth curved downward, "Maybe they didn't like me that's why they gave me away. Am I bad mama?"_

 _His mother immediately crouched in front of him and hugged him while combing his hair with her fingers, "No baby, don't think that way. You are an angel. You are God's gift to me. Tetsuya is and will always be a good boy."_

" _Will they take me back someday?"_

" _I'm not sure, baby. Why? Don't you want to be with me anymore?"_

 _The boy shook his head fervently, "No! I don't want to be separated from mama ever!" He then buried his face on his mother's chest, causing the woman to smile lovingly at his son._

" _Then don't worry about anything else. I won't leave you, Tetsuya."_

 _He nodded, but he was still curious about something, "Are we a family?"_

 _She looked a bit taken aback, "Of course! Why did you ask?"_

" _Because at school they said a family is where there is a papa, a mama, and a baby. But I only have you mama." He frowned as if thinking deeply._

 _His mother chuckled at him and rested her hand on his head. "Tetsuya, a family is where you are happy. It doesn't matter whether you are only two in a family, what matters is you protect each other and love one another unconditionally."_

 _A bright smile appeared on his face after what she said. "Un I love you mama!"_

" _I love you too, Tetsuya."_

 _Haruhi loved Tetsuya like he was her real child and he had loved her like she was his real mother. Both had been enjoying their little 'family', not knowing someone would enter their lives soon, someone that would scar Tetsuya for life._

CHAPTER END


	2. Chapter 2

**UNTOLD**

Chapter 2: Fired

Before heading to his second work, Kuroko did a quick stop over at his place to leave his bag. The restaurant is just located at a semi busy street a few blocks away from his apartment so he really didn't see the need to bring a lot of things. He only took out a few bills from his wallet and buried them deep in the pockets of his khaki pants.

Kuroko lifted the collar of his shirt up to his face and scrunched up his nose when the smell of sweat invaded his nostrils. He quickly took off his dirty top and left it at the hamper in the bathroom. Walking around his home half naked, he went to the single bedroom of his humble abode and searched through the old cabinet to look for something to change on. Pulling out a black-and-white striped shirt, Kuroko threw it on his lean body and damped himself with a bit of the cologne he had been using for months now.

After that he went to the small kitchen and rummaged the refrigerator for whatever lunch to-go he could find, then deciding that a piece of a half-eaten chicken sandwich would suffice. He made his way back to the living room looking around for his phone. Realizing that it was probably inside his bag underneath the rest of his belongings, Kuroko didn't bother searching for it anymore. Taking his keys, he locked the door and off to work he was.

Eating his lunch along the way, Kuroko strode past people who were just casually strolling on the sidewalk. There should be a separate lane for people in a hurry, he thought.

When he got there, the small eatery had already have a number of customers. At first his boss didn't notice him, but once he did he pointed out at the round clock hanging in the restaurant and Kuroko got scolded for being fifteen minutes late. Though when the teen looked at his watch he was just on time. He was sure he has the right time because he would've been late in school if it wasn't. That and that his stupid boss needs to get slapped by a wall, a digital, and just about any other types of clocks out there in Japan.

Not in the mood to argue with the man, Kuroko apologized and headed to the employee's lounge. He immediately clocked in and wore his apron he had taken from a hanging rack. He's ready to serve the oh-so lovely people of the city.

If he was to be honest, Kuroko never did like working in this old restaurant. The place looks kind of pitiful in his opinion. The walls' colors where a dull dirty white, with random paintings hanging on them at the poor attempt to make the place beautiful. And the ambiance just lacks something he couldn't seem to put a finger on. He guesses that the only thing keeping the customers coming is the decent but cheap food.

But as a worker here, Kuroko just can't appreciate this diner. Besides his usual problem of not being noticed immediately by the people he's supposed to serve, his boss was a stuck-up asshole who thinks he can control his employees like puppets. His co-workers were okay though, except for a few people. An example of this is the gray-haired man currently chilling behind the counter and passing his supposed job to Kuroko.

"For the last time Haizaki-san, do it yourself" the blue-haired teen continued wiping the tables clean. The restaurant was already empty of any customer after a few hours.

"Tch, as if I would go anywhere that filthy bathroom," the other said in disgust.

The chaos at the library earlier had already caused his mood to drop, and the person talking to him right now is only worsening it. He was sure if his patience can be seen in a meter, it has already reached the orange lane, a few more inches to the red alert level.

"It is filthy because no one is cleaning it, and you are assigned to do that. Now stop being lazy and do your job," he realized that he might've said too much but he was too annoyed to care anymore.

Kuroko pressed down hard on a stain on the table and imagined that it was Haizaki Shougo's face he was erasing instead. His temper is rarely tested, usually it would happen when someone questions his height or when his favorite vanilla milkshake is taken away from him, but ever since he met the troublesome guy, it seems like he would age early with anger.

He heard the chair behind him being pushed. Thinking that Haizaki had finally left, he moved to another table to clean when he was suddenly shoved against one. He looked up in surprise to find him being trapped between strong arms.

"You know, you are irritating."

Haizaki was looking down at him in a way that screams danger, and if Kuroko was somebody else, he might've pissed himself right on the spot. But Kuroko is Kuroko, and he won't take nobody's shit. "I could say the same to you."

He tried to push him away but he was just shoved harder on the table top. The pale teen didn't know if he should be thankful that there's no customer left or curse his luck for no one is there to help him. His other co-workers were nowhere to be found, probably taking a break, but hopefully they'd rush in if they hear the commotion.

"For such a little twerp, you sure have a lot of confidence in yourself. Will you still have that fire in you once I smash your face, hmm?"

He was not an idiot. He knows he won't stand a chance against someone that has a lot of fighting experience, but Kuroko did not budge. "Please keep your hands away from my face. I'd rather not look like you, thank you very much."

And that was the last straw for Haizaki. He pulled back his fist and punched the smaller one square on the face. Kuroko stumbled, accidentally hitting the condiments on the table as he fell. The sound of crashing glass containers filled the room, but his attention was on the war-freak guy charging towards him. Kuroko quickly stood up and gave him a kick on the abdomen. Haizaki lost his balance and clutched his body. He growled at the teen before aiming a punch at him again.

It took their fellow workers a minute to notice what was happening. By the time they reached the two, the place was trashed and both were sporting bruises, though Kuroko had more than Haizaki. A few customers went in but quickly left when they saw the situation. And as expected, their boss had showed up and almost had a heart attack.

"What the actual fuck happened here?!" A buffy guy, who Kuroko recognized as one of the cooks, told him the scene they've arrived to.

The two continued glaring at each other, Haizaki even tried to break away from the hold of the others to steal a few more strikes at Kuroko. Their boss, finally fed up with the two, took them both by the collar and dragged them towards the door. He snatched their aprons away before throwing them out completely. "You are fired! And don't even bother begging for your last pay!"

The gray-haired teen spat on the ground before walking away, completely ignoring Kuroko as if they haven't fought in the first place. Kuroko sighed and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Today was such an unlucky day indeed. He glanced one more time at the restaurant before heading home.

Kuroko got in his apartment at around 10:30 pm. His shift at the restaurant starts around 3 and lasts for seven hours. He got classes in the morning and then the part-time at the library. It was a surprise that he still hasn't been hospitalized.

But now his late afternoon schedule is totally free. He groaned and thought about where he could apply next. The month is almost over meaning the bill for the rent would come soon. Maybe he could find a cafe or a bookstore. That will be better than being in that cramped up restaurant. Tomorrow, he'd have to search for sure.

He gave himself some encouragement. Just a few more years and he can finally find a better job. Specifically, he plans to be a psychologist. When he was younger he had imagine himself working as a kindergarten teacher or as a writer. But ever since the incident with his brother, he had decided he wanted to be a psychologist. He will try to be an expert on how the human brain works so that he would understand him, so that he could help him get better.

* * *

 _Tetsuya sat on the windowsill of their home. His mama had left earlier to go to the orphanage. She had once told him that she, herself, was an orphan. That's why she had adopted him, because she knows the feeling of growing up without a parent and she didn't want him to experience that._

 _Swinging his dangling foot, he waited and kept his stare outside to see any signs of her coming back. Yesterday she was talking to someone in the phone and then after that she told him that she will visit her old 'home' today. Tetsuya wondered what time his mama will be home. He really wants to play with her. He doesn't go out much often thus he only had a few friends, and they live quite distantly from his house. He just wishes that his mama had brought something for him today, like his favorite vanilla candy._

 _After a few minutes, Tetsuya heard a car stopping in front of their house. He immediately perked up and watched as a mop of brown hair was opening their gate. He ran towards the front door to greet his mama. When the door opened and she appeared, he ran towards her and gave her a hug._

" _M_ _ama."_

" _I'm home, Tetsuya." She said while patting her head. "And I have brought someone with me."_

 _The little boy broke the hug and took a step back to see a red-haired kid standing behind his mama. He was looking at him as if he was analyzing him, and Tetsuya noticed that his eyes did not have the same colour; red and yellow. He was scared of him and he didn't actually want him to get near him or his mama. But he was taught good manners, so even though he was uncomfortable with the other kid he did not voice it out._

" _Who is he?"_

 _The heterochromatic-eyed boy has still not uttered a word, granted he was not being addressed yet, but Tetsuya still found his silence weird. He hid behind his mama a little, already finding the stare of the other too much._

" _This, sweetie, is Akashi Seijuro. And he will be living with us from now on." His mother then crouched in front of him. "You'll have a big brother now!" She finished with a big smile on her face while encouraging the said boy to come closer._

' _Brother?' he was confused at the sudden addition to their family. But Tetsuya's face remained blank as he glanced back to Akashi who reluctantly approached them._

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: In the 'flashbacks' (usually at the bottom of the chapters), I would use 'Tetsuya' instead of 'Kuroko' since Kuroko could also refer to his mother, Haruhi. Akashi's no problem since he'll be the only Akashi in the story. Also I apologize if there are some misspellings or grammatical errors I've missed, I don't have a beta to help me double check this story. Thank you to everybody who liked and followed this story!


	3. Chapter 3

**UNTOLD**

Chapter 3: Chances

The next day came, with Kuroko still not having to figure out where he would be applying. He was also beginning to feel his body ache because of Haizaki's hits. Last night, he went to bed immediately after taking a bath and changing his clothes not even bothering to have dinner or check his bruises.

He read the newspaper while having his daily cup of coffee, trying to catch some articles about establishments in need of workers. 'Now Hiring!' was written on top of one of the pages. There were 5 to 10 job offers mentioned but none was possible for him to take. Some he was sure he could not do, while some were looking for workers with higher credentials which he does not have.

He sighed and placed the mug at the kitchen sink, guess he'll just have to go job hunting later after university. He grabbed the first aid kit in his room and applied some ointment on the bruise under his left eye and the one near his jaw. Checking himself at the life-sized mirror in his room one more time, Kuroko made sure he looks proper before going his way, or at least how proper one could look with a fresh-from-a-fight face. He just hopes it won't interfere with his agenda later.

After his classes, Kuroko quickly headed to the library remembering the work he left yesterday. He greeted the librarian and went to the stacks of books set aside. He wasn't expecting to see the blonde model again that's why he was surprised, and quite annoyed, when he heard his loud voice.

"Kurokocchi!" He was in front of him in an instant. "I've been looking for you for hours already!"

"I'm sure you're exaggerating, Kise-san. Anyway, I've been here for about 10 minutes already."

"You're lying. I should've seen you enter the library earlier!" The pale teen thought if the other does even know that he sounds like a stalker right now.

"If you don't want to believe, then it's not my problem anymore." Kuroko replied, turning away from the other to get more books. "And please keep your voice low. You're in a library."

"Sorry...And oh, I'm so happy to see you again" he tried not shouting.

"I, on the other hand, had a notion I would not see you today" the pale teen said, rather bluntly.

Kise pouted at him. "Kurokocchi is so mean!"

Kuroko's eye twitched at the fake tears coming from the model. "It's because I thought you have finished collecting the books and you have nothing left to do."

Kise's mood quickly turned and a big smile appeared on his face. "Ahhh...Wait what happened to your face?!"

He sighed. He knew this would happen. Kuroko didn't really feel like explaining but he saw the concerned look on the blonde's face (which baffles him, why would he even care) and decides that there's nothing wrong with him knowing anyway.

"I had a fight with a co-worker yesterday."

He heard him gasp. "I didn't peg you to be the violent type."

He stared blankly at the model. "I was not the one who started the fight. I merely fought back to protect myself."

Kise unconsciously cupped the pale teen's chin with his index and thumb to check the bruises. "Did he hurt you badly?"

The intensity of his gaze and the softness of his touch made the younger teen blush a shade of red. Now he seems so aware of how good looking the model is, how his breath smelled like mint, and how his eyes were almost as bright as the sun. And the way he had said those made Kuroko feel as if it was déjà vu.

" _Did he hurt you, Tetsuya?"_

Kuroko moved away the hand that was touching him and took a step back. Kise, noticing the way he flinched, apologized for his actions but he shrugged it off. After taking a book and placing it on the shelf he answered him. "By the way Haizaki-san's temper is so short, I could say he got into a lot of fights before so it wasn't a surprise that his punches hurt like a horse's kick."

"And Kurokocchi is small so it's-" cue a glare at his direction, and Kise quickly shut his mouth.

"I am not small Kise-san, you are just taller than me." He pursed his lips.

Kise found this adorable and immediately attached himself to the teal-haired teen, "Kurokocchi is so cute!"

But he was pried off by the other with a hand shove on his face, "Please stop clinging to me, I have work to do. Why are you still here anyway? I thought the task you had is done."

"Yeah, I just came here because I thought you might need my support."

"Why would I need something like that for something I usually do?" he looked at him as if he just said the stupidest thing. "I can handle this KIse-san, with or without your support."

The blonde sighed in defeat, "But can I at least do something more to help you?"

Kuroko contemplated for a moment. Seeing that there are still lots of books yet to be placed back on the shelf, he knew he needed an extra hand. "Okay. I'll teach you how to arrange them."

After half an hour, the duo finally managed to put most books back to their proper place. Kuroko was glad that the other listened to him well and did what he was told with no complaints. He asked a few questions here and there but this time the pale teen welcomed them. Kise wasn't so bad after all, just don't get him too excited or happy.

"We're finally done!"

Kuroko smiled at him a little, "Thank you for your help Kise-san."

"No need to be so formal with me Kurokocchi. We're friends now, aren't we?" The blonde flashed another blinding smile at him.

"Yes, Kise-kun."

They walked to the head librarian and reported that no serious damage occurred, much to Kuroko's relief. She scolded them again about being careful next time but then she finished it off with a small smile on her face. Kise took off to where he left his belongings and got ready to leave, while Kuroko remained standing in his spot.

"Matsuoka-sensei can I be excused for the day?" There was still an hour before Kuroko's shift was over, but he was hoping that the librarian would be kind enough to let him leave. If he wants to find a job, he better starts looking early. Who knows how many opportunities have gone with every passing hour.

"Is there an emergency, Tetsuya?" she questioned, slightly worried upon noticing the other's face.

The boy shook his head, "I got fired from the restaurant yesterday. And I was hoping I could search for a new job today."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said with obvious sympathy to his situation. "Okay, you can have the rest of the day off."

"Thank you for your consideration." He bowed at her before heading out of the library.

He just got out of the glass doors when someone grabbed his arm. The fight with Haizaki yesterday had heightened his reflexes and Kuroko threw back his fist, preparing to give a good punch. Fortunately, he recognized the golden eyes looking at him before he could hit the other.

"Kise-kun? Do you need something?"

"I kinda heard your talk with the librarian earlier..." he trailed off making Kuroko raise a brow at him. "You didn't tell me you got fired."

"I don't think it concerns you Kise-kun."

Kise was flustered in embarrassment "Yeah, you're right..."

Kuroko began to walk away when the blonde suddenly shouted, "Do you want to work for me?"

He stopped on his tracks and directed his full attention at him. "What, as your bodyguard or something?"

"No silly." He chuckled. "I don't have an assistant anymore, I was wondering if you're willing to fill that position."

Kuroko stared at Kise for a moment. His face remained stoic and the blonde's smile faltered at every passing second, thinking that his offer will be declined.

"How much is the pay?"

CHAPTER END


	4. Chapter 4

**UNTOLD**

Chapter 4: The Model's Little Helper

If opportunity comes knocking at your door, you have to freaking let it in. And that's what Kuroko did. Now he's riding a cab with the blonde model that seems to be emitting a bright aura around him. When he heard about being his assistant, his first thought was 'Am I really willing to be someone's slave?' But then again, his old arrangement in the restaurant didn't seem any better.

"What happened to your previous assistant?" he asked without glancing at the man sitting beside him. Kuroko was looking outside the window and memorizing the way, just in case anything happens.

"She took some of my belongings and photos of me while I was not aware and sold it to my fans." Kise shivered slightly, remembering the time they discovered the half-naked photos of him taken by the girl.

"What makes you think I won't do that as well, Kise-kun?" the boy finally looked at him, his blank eyes reading his expressions.

Kise was a bit surprised by his question but then he smiled, "There's something about Kurokocchi that makes me feel I can trust you."

"You just met me. You shouldn't get too close to me, or people you've just gotten to know in general." He shifted his attention back to the window.

"But why? You're not planning to hurt me, are you?" he asked him in a joking manner.

A memory suddenly flashed in Kuroko's head again, and he unconsciously murmured, "It's not me that you should be aware of..." When he noticed the curious look of the other from the corner of his eye, he coughed and immediately changed the topic. "Brief me of what I will be doing for you, please."

"It's really easy!" The blonde is just too easily distracted for his own good. "You just have to come with me to every place I go. You would be bringing my things and making sure that I have everything I will need."

"You're a model, right?"

"Yup!"

"So that means you don't really have a stable work schedule?"

"Correct again. I sometimes have shoots planned on a Sunday, on mornings, late evenings, or sometimes even during the holidays."

"And there would also be times I have to skip school just to accommodate you?" Kuroko inquired.

The model scratched his cheek with a finger, "Something like that. But don't worry, I'll understand if you can't really come, just message me earlier if that happens...Wait I don't have your number yet." He brought out his phone from his coat's pocket.

The pale teen did the same and the two exchanged contacts.

* * *

The rest of the car ride was filled with Kise's useless chatter. Kuroko couldn't even remember half of what he had been telling already, something about 'Rikocchi will be pleased!' or 'I'm thinking of changing my hair colour.' And he was very thankful when they had finally reached their destination.

The building was 5 stories high and had an elegant style. Inside the halls are lined up with pictures of models and artists under the agency. Kuroko noticed Kise's photo at the centre and couldn't help but think again that he was really attractive. He noticed that he could really live up to his reputation as a model for he has an excellent way of carrying his clothes. No wonder a lot of girls had fawned over him.

"You look really good here." He said to the other as they passed his picture.

"Really?! I'm glad Kurokocchi finds me handsome," he ended up winking at the smaller guy, who in turn just rolled his eyes.

Entering the elevator, Kise pressed the number 3. After reaching the floor, they walked a few more steps down the hall. Kuroko wondered why they haven't encountered another model yet.

They stopped in front of a room, with Kise knocking first before opening the door. It looked like a dressing room, with various clothes on hanger racks and two large vanity mirrors at the centre. There were already two people inside.

"Yo Kise!"

"Hey Moriyamacchi!" Kise greeted a man with short black hair. He was a tall male that seems to be almost the same age as them.

"Ahh it's good you're here already Ryouta, we were just talking about finding you a new assistant..." a thin brunette said. She had an aura of confidence surrounding her, and Kuroko was sure that she has authority here.

"No worries Rikocchi, I have brought him here!"

The two looked around Kise but saw no one. "Where is he Ki-"

Sparing them the trouble of looking for him further, Kuroko raised his hand and spoke, "Excuse me, I'm here..."

They both jumped because of what they thought was a random voice popping out of nowhere. Kise chuckled at them and explained, "Kurokocchi is somewhat hard to detect."

"Hello everyone, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya...And I guess I'm Kise-kun's new personal assistant." He held his hand to the nearest person to him which was the man.

Said guy smiled at him, taking his hand and shaking them, "I'm Yoshitaka Moriyama, this idiot's stylist."

"Hey!" The blonde shouted as if he was offended by what he said.

He let go of his hand to offer the other one a handshake, and the brunette gladly took it. "Riko Aida, Ryouta's manager. I hope that he didn't force you. Ryouta can be really impulsive sometimes."

"Rikocchi!" Kise was now shedding crocodile tears again.

The teal haired teen shook his head, "No, I came here by my own will."

"That's good."

"Kurokocchi recently lost his job and I came to save him the trouble of looking for a new one." The blonde said proudly but he was obviously ignored by the others.

"Well then Kuroko-kun, I will just need your resume or personal information so that I can have some record of you."

He took out his file case and handed his resume. Riko did a quick scan before putting it in the folder she was carrying. "You could start working tomorrow."

"Thank y-"

He was not able to finish what he was about to say because Kise suddenly glomped at him.

"Welcome to Kaijou Agency!"

He was faced with everyone smiling warmly at him. And with that, the side of Kuroko's lips curved upward as well.

* * *

Kuroko turned on the tv. He tuned in at a random channel before going back to the kitchen. Pouring himself a glass of juice, he leaned on the counter and waited for the microwave to finish heating his meal. Today's events turned out good for him. Not only did he find a job, his co-workers seem friendly enough too. And Kuroko found out a few things about them too.

After their meeting, Moriyama suggested they should celebrate him being part of their 'family' now so they headed to the nearby convenience store to buy popsicles. On their way out of the building, they came across Riko's boyfriend, Hyuuga Junpei, who got dragged with them by the said girl. The glasses-wearing guy looks stern but after talking to him, the pale teen realized that he's a nice person. He also found out that Hyuuga works in the agency as well, but he was in charge of the paper works there.

Moriyama-kun (he insisted not to be formal with him) turns out, was a silly person. And also by the way he tried inviting a girl to go with them Kuroko was guessing that he's quite the flirt. Though it seems he's not very good at being one as the girl looked at him in disgust and hurriedly walked away after he had just said a pick-up line.

Riko-san on the other hand, was a strict person. And at the same time she was kind, and Kuroko could see that she cares for Kise just by the way she was scolding him. She's also very smart and good at analyzing a person. But she can be scary too.

Lastly, Kuroko's impression on Kise changed a bit. At first he thought he was just an annoying model who acted like the rich and famous bastard that he is. He was actually waiting for the time that Kise would show signs of the usual stars portrayed in mangas and television shows; cocky, egoistical, and rude. But after spending more time with the blonde in the library and the store, he had seen him in a different light.

Kise was actually a very childish person but at certain times his maturity shows. Even for someone who acts like a 10 year-old often, Kuroko could tell that he has a great sense of responsibility. But what made the annoyance for the model gone was his friendly personality. Kise had treated him like they had known each other for a long time already. He had talked to him and approached him with no awkwardness. And even though Kuroko would never admit it out loud, he somehow likes how he would shower him with attention.

He remembers how he looked directly at him with his golden eyes. It felt as if he could pass his happiness to him through it. Kuroko knows that he would not regret getting close to the blonde. The friendship he offers is something the teal-haired teen would accept. He just have to be careful not to get too close, he wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him, like what happened to Shi-

 _Ting!_

His trail of thoughts was cut off by the sound of his microwave. Getting his meal, he went back to the living room and sat on the sofa. The left-over pasta from last time served as his dinner for tonight. Thank god for refrigerators and preservatives! And Kuroko wasn't a picky eater himself. As long as it's edible and has an acceptable taste, then he doesn't mind whatever food is served to him.

He focused on whatever was playing in the tv. It showed a curly red head standing beside someone who looks like a surgeon, with an unconscious man lying in front of them. The doctor was giving her instructions what to do when the patient goes critical. Kuroko thought it was one of those hospital dramas so he continued watching it. He was surprised however, when the patient regained his consciousness, but the surgeon acted as if he didn't notice. When he understood what the surgeon was saying is the time Kuroko realized that something is wrong. The doctor was actually telling the scared brunette on how he will kill the man.

A scalpel was dragged along the man's body, wide enough for him to stuck his hand in. The woman watched in horror as she continued pumping oxygen to the man to keep him alive, having no other choice but to do so. The next scene made Kuroko's stomach turn. It showed how the man's organs were inside out and placed atop of his body without really being cut off of him.

Kuroko couldn't take it anymore. He hurriedly ran to the toilet and threw up. After heaving out the contents of his stomach, he flushed the toilet and leaned on the wall beside it. Yet it still wasn't enough. He just couldn't get the disgusting picture out of his mind.

But when he thought things couldn't get worse, the show earlier started mixing with his own memories. He closed his eyes desperately trying to clear his mind but he could still see it. Instead of the woman in the show, it was him standing as an unwilling audience to the macabre scene. He began clenching his hands tightly on hair, somehow thinking that this would rid his head of the horrid scene. When it didn't work, he tried pulling himself up the sink.

When he looked at the bathroom mirror though, it was not his reflection that he saw to his horror. Instead, he saw a black-haired man covered in slashes, blood seeping out at every cut. He was frozen on spot. And then red was all Kuroko could see.

But in a blink of an eye it was gone. Everything was back to normal.

Catching his breath, Kuroko splashed water on his face before looking back at the mirror again. This time he only saw his reflection, shaking in fear. He hurriedly went out of the bathroom, turned off the tv, and hid in his bedroom. Once inside, he slumped down against his door and buried his face on his palms. He clenched his hands again as if wanting to claw his face off.

Why?!

Why does it still haunt him?! Years have passed since that horrible night. Kuroko did everything to make himself forget, to make the guilt disappear. Was it not enough that he had sacrificed his relationship with his brother? All he wanted was to forget, was that too much to ask?

That night, he had stayed where he was. He let his mind be alert while trying his hardest not to think of anything. He doesn't want to sleep, not an hour, not even for a minute, because he knows once he let his eyes close the memories would crash onto him like a tidal wave and he's afraid that he'll drown in them, never to resurface ever again.

* * *

 _He was frozen from where he was standing. He wanted to vomit because of the disgusting sight before him but his whole body just won't move._

" _Tetsuya." he said his name with so much adoration and with a smile on his face, but it only made him sick. How could he even do this?_

 _He was shaking all over. In his mind, he was praying that everything is not real, that this was just a bad dream or even a prank by his brother._

 _The older one took a step towards him which he reciprocated in haste. "No! Stay away from me! What have you done?! Why nii-san?! Why?!"_

 _His brother's smile did not falter despite the tears running down Kuroko's face. "Because he's taking what's mine, Tetsuya."_

 _Before that night, never did he thought that he would hate the colour red._

CHAPTER END

* * *

A/N: Have you guessed from what show I took that bloody scene from?


End file.
